The reason
by zandehr
Summary: I looked at you and realized that you are my future.. sana po ay basahin ninyo ang kwentong ito..
1. summary

Disclaimer: the word itself, says it all

* * *

The Reason

* * *

**Summary:**

Nang muling bumalik si Sasuke sa Konoha ay labis na tuwa ang naramdaman ni Sakura. Bumalik na uli kasi and lalaking lihim na minahal at inalagaan niya sa kanyang puso.

Sa unang pagtatagpo nilang dalawa, hindi sinasadyang naibunyag niya ang nangyari sa pagitan nila nito isang gabi, labing-apat na taon na ang nakararaan. Noong pareho pa silang nasa high school.

_ Ano ang pangyayaring iyon na iniingatan pa rin niya hanggang nang mga sandaling iyon, na hindi naman matandaan ng binata?_

* * *

Note:

Nais ko sanang malaman kung nagustuhan ninyo ang plot ng istoryang nais kung likhain at kung nanaisin niyo bang ituloy ko ito? Nais ko pa talagang malaman ang inyong opinion ukol sa kwentong ito na nais ko sanang ibahagi sa inyo mga kapwa ko pinoy. Sana ay ipabatid ninyo ang inyong pagtanggi o pagsang-ayon ukol sa fic na ito. Maraming salamat.

pilar ann

* * *

petsa: nobyembre 14, 2006 Oras: 8:51 pm 


	2. prologue

Disclaimer: the word itself says it all

* * *

The Reason

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**_"Im very sorry, Captain Uchiha, we cannot allow you to go back to the service with your present conditon."_**

Hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig na iyon mula sa kanyang superior. He was more than ready to go back to his post. Ngunit hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit hindi siya maaaring bumalik sa serbisyo.

He knew he had a major injury but he was okay now. Bumalik na ang dating lakas ng kanyang katawan. Hnada na siyang sumabak uli sa kanyang trabaho. Ang totoo, ang pagiging sundalo ay hindi lamang niya itinuturing na trabaho. It was his life. His vocation.

Iyon na nag tanging pinangarap niya noong bata pa lamang siya. Kaya hindi niya kayang intindihin kung bakit pinipigilan siya ng kanyang superior na muling bumalik sa trabaho.

_"I don't understand, Sir. I am okay now. I am ready to go back to my post. The doctor—"_

_"Ang doctor mo mismo and nagsabi sa akin na hindi ka pa puwedeng bumalik sa trabaho mo, Captain Uchiha. Hindi pa kakayanin ng katawan mo. Mag-aapat na buwan pa lang nang makaligtas ka sa isang malaking sakuna. Hindi pa sapat and na-regain mong lakas para bumalik ka sa battlefield."_

Nakita niyang humugot muna ng malalim na hininga si Col. Hatake bago ito muling nagsalita. Doon niya nahinuhang may sasabihin pa itong mas mabigat na bagay sa kanya.

Dalawang buwan din siyang na confine sa ospital sa Suna dahil sa tinamo niyang injury nang tambangan sila ng mga rebelde. Ilang bala rin ng baril ang tumama sa kanya. Tatlo sa kanyang tuhod at mga binti. Naging sanhi iyon upang pansamantalag hindi siya makalakad. Isang buan din siyang nakulong sa wheelchair.

Ngunit, sa kagustuhan niyang mabilis na maka recover at makabalik sa serbisyo, pinuwersa niya ang sariling magpagaling. Ilang beses na siyang napagalitan ng kanyang mga doktor dahil sa ginagawa niyang pamumuwersa sa kanyang katawan ngunit hindi niys inintindi iyon.

Nang marining niya mula sa isa sa tatlong doktor na tumitingin sa kanya na pinakamaaga na ang eight months bago siya maka-recover ay nakaramdam siya ng pagrerebelde. And mamang at papang niya ang kausap ng doktor nang mga sandaling iyon. Ang akala ng mga ito ay tulog siya habang nakahiga sa hospital bed.

He promised himself he would prove his doctors wrong. Kaya ang walong buwan na sinabi ng kanyang doktor any ginawa lamang niyang apat na buwan. Kahit.masakit at mahirap, tiniis niys ang lahat.

Kahit hindi na oras ng session nila ng kanyang physical therapist ay ginagawa pa rin niya ang mahihirap na exercises nang lingid sa kaalaman nito. And he came out victorious. At ngayon nga ay nag-report na siya sa kanyang superior sa kanilang opisina sa kirigakure.

Sabik na sabik na siyang sumabak muli sa buhay ng pagiging isang sundalo. Kaya naman.. hindi niya matanggap ang sumunod na mga salitang binitiwan ng kanyang superior…

* * *

_**Susunod:**_

_"**What?!" napatayo nang wika niya. Hindi niya matanggap at mapaniwalaan ang sinabi nito. "**_

"_**Sir! Hindi iyon maaari!" **_

**---Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

**Note:**

Sana ay nagustuhan ninyo ang chapter na ito.. Ipagpatawad ninyo ang kaikli-an ng nasabing prologue.. Gusto ko sanang malaman ang inyong mga komento ukol dito. Kungmay oras po kayo.. please spare the time to review.. maramning salamat po sa pagbabasa!

pilar ann

* * *

**Petsa: Nobyembre 18 Oras: 5:05 pm**


	3. prologue: Part II

Disclaimer: the word itself says it all

* * *

The Reason

* * *

**Prologue: Part II**

Kahit hindi na oras ng session nila ng kanyang physical therapist ay ginagawa pa rin niya ang mahihirap na exercises nang lingid sa kaalaman nito. And he came out victorious. At ngayon nga ay nag-report na siya sa kanyang superior sa kanilang opisina sa kirigakure.

Sabik na sabik na siyang sumabak muli sa buhay ng pagiging isang sundalo. Kaya naman.. hindi niya matanggap ang sumunod na mga salitang binitiwan ng kanyang superior…

"_In fact, Captain Uchiha, ayon sa mga doctor na sumuri sa kondisyon mo, hindi na kakayanin pa ng mga binti mo na muling bumalik sa battlefield. And I mean,_ **_not ever_**."

"**_What?!"_** napatayo nang wika niya. Hindi niya mapaniwalaan ang sinabi nito.

"_Sir, hindo iyon maari. Ang mga doctor mismo ang makapagpapatunay kung gaano kabilis ang ginawa kong pag-recover. They presumed it would take me eight months to reach this stage. But I was able to make it in less than four months. Patunay lamang na kaya ko pang bumalik sa battlefield. Handa na akong gawin ang dati kong mga ginagawa."_

Kailanman ay hindi matatanggap ng puso at isipan niya na hindi na siya muli pang makababalik sa kanyang trabaho. Maituturing iyon na isang kamatayan para sa kanya.

He was restrained to fight in battle. Marami siyang pinagdaanan upang maabot ang kanyang kinalalagyan. Hindi biro ang training na dinaanan niya. Ganoon din and ipinamalas niya upang marating ang kasalukuyang ranggo. He couldn't believe what Col. Hatake had just told him.

It was impossible! Unthinkable!

"_You may have recovered well, Captain Uchiha, ngunit hindi na aabot sa dati ang estado ng iyong katawan, lalo na ang iyong mga binti. Ang mga doctor na tumingin sa iyo ang nagsabing hindi na makabubuti para sa iyo ang muli pang sumabak sa battlefield. Kapag nagpumilit ka, makasasama lamang sa iyo iyon. The doctor's orders are firm and final. I'm sorry. Hindi ko gugustuhing maisakripisyo ang kalusugan mo dahil sa trabahong ito."_ Kakashi sighed.

"_You know how tough being a soldier is, Captain Uchiha."_ Malungkot na wika ni Col. Hatake. Ito ang itinuturing niyang mentor.

"_So, what do you want me to do Sir? Retire?"_ hindi niya napigilang maging sarkastiko.

" _Forget my profession? Leave the only life I wanted to fulfill? I've sacrificed too much for this profession. I've given so much. Don't I deserve a second chance after having been given a second life? This is my life, Sir Kakashi. This is everything I wanted to do. Don't take this away from me."_

Hindi maitatago ang kalungkutang nakarehistro sa mukha nito. Alam niyang hindi madali para dito ang magsabi ng masamang balita sa kanya. He was like a father to him after all. Ngunit hindi na niya alintana ang bagay na iyon. Ang tanging nagtutumining sa kanyang isipan ay ang katotohanang hindi na siya maaari pang bumalik sa trabaho.

"_You're right, Captain Uchiha," _anito sa kanya

"_You have sacrificed a lot for this profession. You've given so much to your country. You've been given a second life. At bilang pagtanaw ng utang-na-loob ng institusyong ito, ng bansang ito sa lahat ng nagawa mo, ayaw naming masayang ang ikalawang buhay na ipinagkaloob sa iyo."_

"Sir—"

"Ikinalulungkot ko, Captain Uchiha," putol nito sa iba pa niyang sasabihin.

"Hindi ka na mapapayagan ng institusyong ito na muling bumalik sa battlefield dahil sa 'yong kalagayan na possible mong ikamatay kapag nagpilit ka---"

"But this is my own body, Sir," puno ng emosyong wika niya.

"Higit kaninuman ay ako ang nakakaalam sa kapasidad ng katawang ito. And I say I am well. I am more than ready to be back on the battlfield."

"_I'm sorry, Captain Uchiha. Pinal na ang desisyon sa kaso mo. Isang kawalan ang tulad mo sa institusyong ito ngunit kung mangangahulugan naman iyon ng pagkapahamak mo ay mas mamatamasin ko pang Makita kang isang ordinaryong mamamayan na tahimik na namumuhay. This country owes that much to you. Ngunit kung ayaw mo talagang umalis ay nukes ang posisyon upang maging isa ka sa mga instructor bg mga gustong maging sundalo. Or you can do some office work in here when you're not busy teaching and training the trainee soldiers."_

_**Isang pampalubag-loob,** _aniya sa isip.

Isang malaking sampal sa kanyang pagkatao ang alok na trabahong iyon sa knaya ni Col. Hatake. Alam niyang wala itong masamang ibig sabihin sa binitiwan nitong salita ngunit iba ang naging dating sa kanya niyon. And dating sa kanya niyon ay isa na siyang inutil kaya daoat ay nasa opisina na lamang siya.

_**How could they do this to him? **_

_**How could they betray him like this? **_

_**How could they think he could go on being a soldier and not fight in battle?**_

Isang malaking insulto para sa kanya ang magtrabaho sa harap ng isang mesa, He wasn't meant for that stuff. He wasn't trained to do office work. Hindi rin niya gustong magturo.

_**Para ano? Para maging usap-usapan sa loob ng army? Pa'no siya ipapakilala sa mga trainees? Isang dating aktinong sundalo? Na dahil sa tinamong injury sa gitna ng giyera ay hindi na muli pang makakabalik sa battlefield kaya inuubos na lamang ang panahon sa opisina at pagtuturo?**_

The hell would he do that! Hindi niya hahayaan ang sariling mapunta sa ganoong kalagayan. He would rather get out of the army than stay and be an invalid.

Ngunit maisippa lamang niya na tuluyan na siyang lalabas ng institusyong pinagsilbihan niya ng boung isip at puso sa loob ng mahigit sampung taon ay para na siyang mamamatay.

Mas matindi pa yata iyon kaysa sa trainng na pinagdaanan niya. Mas matindi pa rin iyon kaysa sa mga giyerang nasagupa niya. He wouldn't be a soldier anymore. He would just be a memory.

"_Captain Uchiha, you can still stay. Hindi lamang naman sa battle ka kailangan. We need you here,"_ narinig niyang sabi ni Col. Hatake sa kanya.

Humugot siya ng malalim na hininga. Marahil, kung babae lamang siya ay kanina pa siya napahagulhol. But, oh God, that was what he really wanted to do right at that very moment. But he was a soldier. Kahit umalis man siya sa serbisyo ay mananatili siyang isang sundalo. Apat silang lalaking magkakapatid, dalawa sa mga ito ay kinupkop ng kanyang mga magulang ngunit itinuring pa rin niyang mga kuya. Taboo sa kanila ang makitang umiiyak ang isa't-isa.

Kaya hindi siya iiyak. Mula pagkabata ay hindi pa siya umiiyak. Kahit ilang beses siyang nadapa ant nagkasugat ay hindi siya umiiyak. He was the youngest but he didn't grow up like a baby. At kahit ano pang pang-aasar ang pinagdaanan niya sa kanyang mga nakatatandang kapatid na lalaki ay hindi pa nangyaring napaiyak siya ng mga ito.

And he wouldn't want to start now.

Lalabas siya sa lugar na iyon, sa institusyong iyon nang nakataas ang noo. Masamang-masama ang kanyang loob. Masakit na masakit ang kanyang pakiramdam. Para bang sa isang iglap ay nanakaw sa kanya ang pangarap na nasa mga kamay niya. But he wouldn't allow the whole world to witness his failure.

"_You know I couldn't take your offer, Sir. I'm not cut to work as a soldier outside the battlefield. It would be a disgrace for me. I would have to choose to leave the army," _pinal na desisyon niya.

Malungkot na pagbuntong-hininga ang narinig niya mula sa kanyang superior. He knew the colonel would like to do everything to get him back. Ngunit hindi na nito hawal ang sitwasyon.

"_I don't have any choice but to let you go, Captain Uchiha. You're an asset in the army, Sasuke. Mapipilayan ang institusyong ito kapag umalis ka. But I couldn't do anything about it."_

Isang malungkot na ngiti ang ipingakaloob niya rito. I-s-in-urrender niya ang kanyang baril dito.

"_Thank you, Sir,"_ aniya rito pagkatapos niya itong saluduhan.

Nang gantihan nito ng pagsaludo ang ginawa niya ay alam niyang iyon na ang hudyat ng tuluyang paglabas niya ng army. Mabilis na tinungo niya ang pinto ng opisina nito. Hawak ang doorknob nang tawagin siya nito. Hindi niya ito nilingon. Hinintay lamang niya ang sasabihin nito.

"_Hindi mababawasab ang dignidad mo bilang isang sundalo sa paglabas mo sa institusyong ito. You are a soldier, Captain Uchiha. And a very good one. Ipakita mong kaya mong maging matapang sa panibagong mundong iyong haharapin**. But one thing is for sure, once a soldier, always a soldier,"**_ narinig niyang wika nito.

"_Do keep in touch, Sasuke."_

Pagkatapos niyon ay tuluyan na siyang lumabas ng opisinang iyon. Naghihintay at nag-aabang sa labas ang mistah niya sa army na si Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Anong nangyari, Sasuke?"_ tanong nito sa kanya.

"_I couldn't go back, Naruto. They said I am not fit anymore to be in battle,"_ simpleng sabi niya rito.

"**_What?"_** gulat na bulalas nito.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang buhay na naghihintay sa kanya sa labas ng army. He didn't know any other life aside from being a soldier. Hindi niya alam kung makakayanan niya ang dagok na iyon sa kanyang buhay.

**He didn't know where to start…**

**... and how to start.

* * *

**

**Note:**

Thank you very much to "moonlyt" for the review.

I really am glad about it. This update is for you. Maraming salamat uli sa pagre-review. Pagpasensyahan mo na kung maikli ang prologue na ito. Hayaan mo at susubukan ko pang pahabain ito. Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa. Sana ay nagustuhan mo ang fic na ito.

pilar ann

p.s. please do tell me if there was some mistake in this chapter/prologue.. and if you have any suggesstions.. criticisms positive or negative are accepted with open hands. I dont mind being flamed. Just please do review. Thank you very much.


End file.
